


Parking Garage

by Zeffy



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeffy/pseuds/Zeffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts with the parking garage scene in 4.11, officially one of the hottest Homeland scenes, according to LJ community rating;)<br/>Chapter 2 is my answer to romantic wall sex prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half an hour

Minutes passed slowly in the overheated and dusty parking garage at nameless shabby compound in Islamabad, Pakistan. Carrie was alert, high adrenaline concentration in her blood was usual these days, and that made waiting harder. All her body was itching to utilize it into an action, but she had to be patient and just wait. Things boiled over into something she had no control of, and she hated feeling helpless. She was determined to get him back at any costs and put him on the transport to US. Not that she flattered herself hoping to talk him into a voluntary return – she was good, but not that good. Her persuading techniques never worked on Quinn, even at better times, and now he was in a full-blown rage mode, volatile and exasperated. There was plan B to support the negotiation process – two armed marines at the garage door. She was ready, but her heart skipped a beat when he showed up, heading to VW she was leaning against. 

“You found me. Congratulations.”

There we go, she thought. Honestly, she didn’t have much to offer – her only news was that Quinn was on the watch list and Pakistanis were willing to kill him off. Nothing unexpected for him, so her speech was no success – he was at the point where his own safety was no longer valuable, all he wanted was a revenge – a pay-off for the embassy slaughter. He was angry as hell and irritated by her interference. Once again, he accused her in losing her nerve and forgetting what's right, and yelled at her, demanding to stop following him around. 

Okay, time to execute auxiliary plan, she thought, - good to be well-prepared. She was stubborn too, after all. This time he won't slip away that easily.  
  
Her support team entered the building.

“Really, Carrie? Really?”

He was even smiling, clearly amused by the turn of events. That wasn't reaction she was aiming to, and probably not a good sign.  
He raised his hands in surrender, letting the soldiers to come closer, but then in a blink one marine was on the floor, disarmed, and the other one had a bullet in his thigh. Shit, Quinn was farther down the wayward road than she anticipated.

Shocked, she approached quickly, not thinking of what she was going to do next. To fight with him? To try to go for another round of negotiation? It was absurd. Just an instinct that told her to close distance between them, instead of running away, made her take these steps. He grabbed her throat roughly, stronger than he probably intended to in the mess of the whole bout. He yelled again, almost choking her, then his hand moved to her shoulder, wringing it, shaking her, trying to force her into understanding.

She couldn’t properly hear what he was saying. Something switched in her brain, and a second later her only thought was about him tearing her clothes apart and fucking her until she forgot her name. Unable to suppress arousal, she flushed, breathing rapidly, as his strong fingers were burning hot on her neck and shoulder. She wanted his hands all over her body, grasping her breasts and thighs strongly, needed to feel his weight on top of her, pressing her firmly that she couldn’t move, his mouth locked on hers, leaving her breathless. She wanted to dig her nails into his shoulders and hear him moaning. She wanted to feel his cock in her hands, and inside her. There was no time to ponder on what that meant or where it came from, or what to do with it. There was only his gaze that made her shiver, and suddenly she knew he was at the same page, looking hungrily at her lips, his face just couple of inches away from her, so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. 

He took her wrist and pulled her towards the exit. They walked so quickly she almost had to run, she looked back at her dishonored and wounded guard - the guy who wasn’t shot was helping the less lucky one to get into the car.

“He’ll be fine,” - Quinn said briskly, while they were making their way through the labyrinth of compound buildings, - “main arteries are not hit”. As soon as they were out of marines’ sight he took Carrie by her hand. She briefly thought that her backup must be worried and would definitely send a team to save her from the rogue operative, but now they were too busy taking the guy to the hospital, and she was too busy with Quinn. They were not talking any more, hurrying silently she’d no idea where to.

Finally Quinn opened a plain grey door, undistinguishable from many others they’d passed, and let her in. Inside, in the darkness, he pressed her against the wall with his whole body. Throughout a loaded moment they stood motionless, panting, as the air around was electrified with tension. She was in a complete frenzy already, just breathing in his smell. She felt he was rock hard, grinding against her thigh, and she herself was so turned on since their garage encounter, that she was unable to wait any longer. All emotional overdrive of previous days resulted in hormone hurricane that swept all the barriers between them. His mouth came down hard on hers, demanding; his tongue insistent as it parted her lips to enter and meet hers. She groaned against his mouth, wanting him so badly she almost passed out just because of their kiss. They began to undress each other as quickly as they could, pulling and tossing it impatiently, the long suppressed lust was flooding them both, making her lose her mind. He unbuttoned her shirt, palming her breasts greedily, then unclasped her jeans, sliding them down and completely off in one movement, she opened the buckle of his belt and unzipped his pants, pressing her soft palm against his shaft, making him inhale sharply. He didn’t bother to take his pants off properly, they both too wired for that. So much for the foreplay, her legs wrapped around his hips as he lifted her without an effort, he placed himself in front of her completely wet opening and pushed in. She let out a moan, gasping, losing her breath, feeling him finally all the way inside her, thick and hot. He began to thrust, holding her with one hand, while another explored her body, clutching at her thigh, her buttocks, her breasts. Carrie’s self control was long gone, and she was loud, pleading and screaming. It couldn't last long.

His hand covered her mouth to hiss her, as he leaned into her, pinning harder against the wall, fucking her with long and powerful strokes. 

“Quiet, Carrie,” he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe, sucking in soft skin behind the ear. “We don’t need guests here”. With that, he let go of her lips for a second, just to replace his palm with his mouth, so that she could only moan softly, and put his hand between them, reaching out to her folds. His clever fingers worked her clit, rubbing and pressing, and she was at the edge in no time, ready to fall apart. He quickened their pace, biting and sucking her lips and tongue at the same time, while his thumb was brushing her nub mercilessly. Seconds later he groaned and with last violent thrusts finished them both off. Her orgasm was shattering, she blacked out for a second, clenching around him, feeling him shooting inside of her, pleasure so intense that she forgot to breathe.

She wasn’t sure she could walk or stand on her own, her knees trembled, she felt lightheaded. Quinn held her in tight embrace, kissing her neck, caressing her back, waiting for her to come round. It was strange, after their bruising rough sex, and tender, and felt so good... But it was time to get back to reality. They got dressed in silence, and he approached and pressed his hands to her shoulders, looking at her, like he was searching for… something. There was this hint of vulnerability, he was open, his guard down, and she had to use this chance.

“Quinn…”

“Don’t even try that.”

And - cold and distant look, again. He was disappointed. She hated herself for doing it, but what was the choice? She had to use everything she’d got, every crack in his armor – against him – for his sake. 

“Listen, you don’t have to…” – she sounded desperate, knowing already that it wasn’t working, so sad that she ruined whatever it was between them a moment ago, for nothing, but she had to use all she’d got to convince him. She wondered if he could ever forgive her for that.

“Please…”

“See you later, Carrie.”

And with that, he turned around and walked through the door. 

It’s not the end, Carrie thought, it can't end like this. Next time, she’d stop him. She can't lose him.


	2. Ten days and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my answer to romantic wall sex prompt (http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/116851.html).

Next ten days passed as fast as ten seconds, but at the same time it felt like ages. Time can flow at different rates, slowing down and accelerating by its own rules, influenced by weight and significance of the events, forming gaps, folding and stretching like a rubber band. 

There were two days Carrie stayed in Islamabad after their... confrontation... or whatever it was, in the parking garage and later, in that dark place she can't remember now, lost somewhere in the heat of compound courts and corners. First day was the same day she learned that her father died. 

Everything was falling apart in her life, not only here, here were only ruins left already, but back at home too. It felt as the whole world was against her, like no place was left for her, no safe haven. At the thought of love her dad gave her, his help and concern, her happy memories the pain flooded her veins. She tried to call Quinn, but he didn't answer, and she was so fucking lonely. And he was with someone else… no, that was a no go territory. If she wanted to survive and do what had to be done, she should forbid herself to go there, to this dangerous place in her mind, where her deepest fear lived – fear of being alone, not good enough for anyone. She shut that door, and returned to her job, trying to be effective. 

Then was the longest night, sleepless, full of anxiety and a lot of work, that meant to be a distraction, and actually was yet another reminder of things that went wrong, but it ended too. 

Next day was the day Carrie paid Astrid another visit. Apparently this woman and Quinn had shared history, they went way back, met each other long before Carrie knew him. She'd understood it the day before - there were reasons why Quinn came to Astrid to ask for help. From the first conversation with her Carrie knew there was something between them, more than friendship - Astrid made it quite clear - but the way she talked about Quinn, things she said, the fact that she knew him so well - it all really made Carrie’s heart freeze. ”Why” was the question to return to at better times, if ever. 

And then she found Quinn once again. Stood on top of the bomb he’d build, listening to him cursing her over the phone, saying it, again, that she couldn't lose him. She really couldn't. Not only that it was her fault - to drag him into this mess again while he wanted out. It was more than that - she needed him in her life, simple as it was, and quite selfish, but selfish is not always bad, right? 

So she didn't let him to take Haqqani out, almost killed Haqqani herself doing so, almost went for the suicide mission of her own. All that - right after stopping Quinn from doing exactly the same, total insanity, as she thought about it. Crazy mess of conflicted emotions and bad decisions, she was lucky to get through it, in the end. 

It lasted forever, but passed in a blink. 

And then she returned home. A week full of grief, attempts to accept her loss. And fear on the background, that he wouldn't make it back. Fear never left her, she was exhausted beyond words by day 10, her dad’s wake, standing outside of the church in the sun, thanking people for coming. 

At the moment she saw him time almost stopped – it didn't register – and next thing she knew is that she was in his embrace, relieved, barely holding on her feet. 

“Oh, thank god, I was so worried about you!” 

There was something she was afraid to admit – she was thinking about him, all this time, not as a friend or a trusted colleague, but as someone whom she wanted to be with, like now, to hold him tight, to let him comfort her, she needed him as much as the air to breathe. 

He wasn't angry with her, not any more. He showed up, not holding anything against her, as she could see, he was willing to be near. 

She had many questions, but throughout a short ride from the church to Maggie’s house it was impossible to cover them all. He said Astrid helped him to get away, and there was this freezing feeling again, it was stupid, Astrid helped when no one else could, but it was out of Carrie’s control. She knew they were together after she returned stateside, maybe slept together, why not? She took a deep breath. Later, she thought, not today, later, or maybe never. 

After they arrived to Maggie’s house, Carrie felt lightheaded and sick. She was holding up these days, not allowing herself to be feeble, but now her body refused to cooperate. She felt weak and broken, not ready to be among all these people, her dad’s friends, who came to honor his memory. Accepting condolences has become unbearably painful, she was sure she’d burst into tears after the next consolatory word heard. 

She ran and locked herself in the bathroom upstairs, tears running down her cheeks, collapsed on the floor and simply stopped fighting it. She stared at the tiles on the floor, crying silently, trying to breathe, to live trough the emotional overflow, hoping she’d feel better, letting the emotions, locked previously inside, go out. 

“Carrie, you're here?” She heard Quinn's worried voice behind the door. “You're ok? Need help?” 

She reached out to unlock the door without a word. He looked in cautiously, then entered and closed the door behind him, sitting down near her and pulling her closer, concerned. 

“What can I do for you?” 

She leaned into him, put her head on his shoulder, her hands around him. She felt so much better in his arms, under his comforting caresses. She felt.. not lonely any more. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and held her, gently stroking her shoulders and back, for long minutes, until she settled and relaxed. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah, thank you. That means a lot, that you are here.” 

“I’m happy to help, you know that.” 

Quinn helped her to her feet, squeezing her upper arms, and looked her in the eyes, his tenderness and caring made her tearful again. She leaned back to the wall, her eyes closed, trying to suppress tears. She felt his lips on her forehead, then on her eyelids, cheeks, and, finally, soft lightest kiss on her lips. 

Carrie stood still, waiting, yearning for more, eyes closed, barely breathing, like it was a mirage that’d dissolve if she wasn't careful. When she felt his mouth on hers again, her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. She won't let him go. She needed him now to feel alive, to feel something good, instead of misery and dismay. He was so tender as she was made of glass, kissing her softly, unlike their passionate intercourse in Islamabad, not better, not worse, it was just different, and there was something behind that, something she caught a glimpse of last time, it was there. 

“Please make love to me”, she said quietly, desperately, fearing he’d think it wasn't right. But he didn't, he just stopped for a moment, looking at her like she was the most precious part of his life, and reached out to the hem of her dress to pull it off over her head. The touch of his big warm hands on her naked body was soothing, he made sure to cover every inch of her skin with loving caresses, taking off her bra on the way, and then he got rid of his own clothes. He encased her into a tight embrace, their bodies in full contact, covered her neck with hot kisses, and said, barely audible, lips touching her ear: 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, Carrie. I want to make love to you.”  
He paused for another series of kisses, her skin melting under his lips and tongue. 

“Yes please I need it, need you, Quinn”, - her voice trailed off as she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand stroking his back, and she embraced him so tightly as if she wanted to drink him in with every cell of her longing body. 

Taking one step back, he kneeled in front of her, pressing his lips to her abdomen, carefully sliding her panties down, kissing her thighs, fondling her hips and buttocks. Carrie swooned, anticipating the pleasure to erase the pain. She felt his breath on her labia and arched her back as he put his mouth on her folds and found her clit with the tongue, she let out a suppressed whimper. In no time she was falling apart, so turned on that she lost her breath, panting, while he kept pressing, licking and rubbing it slowly. She needed painfully to feel him inside of her, to fill her and make her come, and she couldn't wait any longer. 

“Please”, she hissed, gripping his arms, indicating him to stand up. He pressed her back against the wall, lifting her up and holding her, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, arms on his shoulders. He entered her slowly, very slowly, looking her in the eyes, and that stare, honest to god, that stare, love was almost tangible in it, and she was drowning. The pleasure knocked her over, hit her like a drug in her veins, emotions so strong that her heart was trembling in her chest. Not braking eye contact, he pushed deeply in, small range but strong thrusts, and all she could do was to moan his name in bliss, melting in his arms. 

They both were on the edge, and he whispered shakily “I love you, Carrie”, like it was the most natural and simple thing in the world. That was her undoing, and she climaxed intensely, clinging to him, clenching his shoulders hard with her fingers, and feeling him coming too, twitching inside of her, his hot breath and lips on her cheek. 

She put her head on his shoulder, catching her breath, and Quinn pulled them both to the floor without breaking their contact, so they sat wrapped around each other, enjoying the proximity and emotions they shared. 

“Quinn”, - Carrie said softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you mean it? You know, that you’ve said?” 

“I did.” 

“Can you say it again?” 

“I love you, Carrie. And I’m telling you not because I expect anything in return. I just want you to know it, okay?” 

She smiled and kissed him. She felt so much better, so alive and easy with him. 

“I think we should talk about it later, after the dinner. I really want that. But now we have to get out of here, I bet Maggie is looking for me.” 

“Sure”, he answered hesitantly, and she saw he felt insecure about the upcoming conversation. 

“Do you have a decent bed at your place, or it's just your sleeping bag on the floor?” 

He got at her mood and smiled, relieved. 

“I have. Does that make any difference? I thought we get along without it pretty well.” 

“We do, but it's nice to have a choice.” 

He helped her to dress, put his clothes on too. Quinn left first, Carrie lingered for a minute, looking in the mirror, and noticed that she was still smiling.


End file.
